otokojukufandomcom-20200214-history
Yan-bao
Yan-bao, also known as Jurojin, is an exiled monk of Shen-quan Temple, and a member of the Sodom World Council's Seven Gods of Fortune Appearance Yan-bao is a bald man who wears nothing but dark glasses and a black speedo, though he wore a kung-fu uniform in his time at Shen-quan Temple. His body is covered head to toe in tattoos of Chinese characters, the most prominent being the character "壽", meaning "longevity", on his forehead. His glasses cover a missing right eye. Personality Yan-bao has always been an ambitious individual, joining Shen-Quan Temple to become the strongest in the world. However, during his childhood, he also had a caring side. The loss of his eye prompted him to abandon this side, and he became simply ruthless and merciless. He is short-tempered and two-faced, thinks nothing of others, and uses any means available to achieve victory, particularly to compensate for his handicap. Powers and Abilities Techniques Yan-bao is a master of Shen-Quan Temple kung-fu, which he had studied as a child. He is able to perform the following techniques: Mirror of Water (水鏡漿, Suikyosho): Yan-bao appears to be able to make his opponents mirror his actions, causing them to damage themselves with their own weapons or perform other acts against their will. Yan-bao achieves this by throwing thin, invisible needles at his opponent, and the effect is lost if these needles are removed. Yan-bao coats the needles with anesthetic so that his opponent will not notice the needles. Wave Tongue (舌涛驚, Zettokyo): Yan-bao can extend his tongue to several times its original length, and whip it out like a chameleon. This technique is made possible by extending his tongue with a steel ball. In addition, Yan-bao can secrete poisons and acid from his tongue. * Wave Tongue Spinning Illusion (舌涛驚廻幻眩, Zettokyo Kaigengen): Yan-bao spins his tongue in a spiral, wrapping it around his opponent. History Yan-bao was a childhood friend of Wu Yuan-shao, who enrolled at Shen-Quan Temple with him with the dream of becoming the strongest in the world. During their training, Yuan-shao fell ill, and Yan-bao went into the mountains to find an herb to cure him. Yan-bao returned with the herb, but he had lost his right eye in a battle with bandits along the way. Regarding the loss of an eye as a handicap that would put him behind Yuan-shao, he sought to make his fist more brutal and callous to compensate. Time passed, and Yan-bao and Yuan-shao became the two strongest monks of Shen-Quan Temple, and fought a duel to determine the successorship over the temple. This duel lasted a day and night, after which Yan-bao finally won. However, when the elder of Shen-Quan Temple named Yuan-shao the winner because he spared the life of a spider at his feet, Yan-bao flew into a rage, killing the elder. The other monks restrained him and tattooed him from head to toe with the Ink of Discipline, telling him that the tattoos would only disappear when he regained a human heart. Following his departure from Shen-Quan Temple, Yan-bao was taken in by the Sodom World Council, where he served as their human weapon under the name Jurojin. He was reunited with Yuan-shao during their battle against Otokojuku. After the Daikokuten twins were defeated by Tsurugi Shishimaru, Yan-bao executed them using his Mirror of Water. While Tsurugi moved to attack him, Yuan-shao intervened, insisting that he put an end to their destiny. Yan-bao easily parried Yuan-shao's Hair of the Hedgehog with his Wave Tongue, burning off his queue and leaving a burn on his wrist. He then used the Spinning Illusion to blind him, not knowing that Yuan-shao was already blind, and had been since he fell ill. Yuan-shao used the Mirror of Water on Yan-bao and caused him to wrap himself with his own tongue, though he stopped just short of delivering the final blow. Yan-bao, realizing that Yuan-shao had not given up on his training even after a greater loss than Yan-bao suffered, appeared to ask for Yuan-shao's forgiveness. However, he immediately revealed this to be a ruse, impaling Yuan-shao through the chest with a blade attachment on his tongue. This prompted Yuan-shao to get back up, and use his Lightning Hair to electrocute Yan-bao. After Yan-bao was defeated, Bishamonten aimed his trident at Yuan-shao. However, Yan-bao took the trident instead, sacrificing his life to save his former friend. As he did so, however, the tattoos on his body disappeared, signifying that he had regained his humanity before his death. Major Battles * Yan-bao vs. Wu Yuan-shao Appearances in Other Media Trivia Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters